Anniversary
by viddaaaa
Summary: sasuke melupakan hari jadiannya dengan sakura? benarkah itu? /Sasuke-kun, kau ingat besok tanggal brp?/tggl 10 januari/kau ingat ada hal penting apa pd tggl itu?/tidak.yg jelas bsok kau harus tetap kuliah kan?/.../


**The character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The story was mine**

**Warn : Typo, AU, OOC (maybe), alur gak jelas dkk**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku as always**

Hello aku kembali dengan fic yang entah gak tau ini gimana bisa jadi seperti ini hehe semoga kalian suka yaah bacanya *berdoa* okay, happy reading guys ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anniversary<strong>_

Pagi ini kau terbangun seperti biasa. Melakukan rutinitas yang biasa kau lakukan sehari-hari. Bangun tidur, mandi dan bersiap-siap, sarapan, lalu pergi berangkat ke kampus dimana kau menjadi salah satu mahasiswi tercerdas disana.

Namun hari ini, ada satu hal yang berbeda. Mengingat pembicaraan antara kau dan kekasihmu semalam, membuatmu ingat – lagi – akan kekesalanmu padanya. Meski kau tahu, atau bahkan sangat mengerti bahwa kekasihmu adalah tipe pemuda yang cuek dan sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun menurutmu kali ini hal itu tidak bisa dimaklumi. Karena percakapan semalam itulah kekesalan itu muncul lagi, dan sedikit banyak menghancurkan _mood_ mu sejak saat kau membuka mata hari ini.

_ "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" mata hijau zamrudmu menatap kekasihmu dengan wajah tertarik._

_ "Mengerjakan tugas," jawabnya singkat. Pemuda di hadapanmu itu tidak berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya padamu, mata hitam kelam itu tetap menatap lurus ke arah laptopnya._

_ "Kali ini tugas apa lagi? Kau tahu, kemarin saat PBL* aku harus menyelesaikan kasus yang sedikit rumit bersama Ino dan yang lainnya, dan ada hal yang belum aku mengerti. Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku?" kau menatapnya dengan wajah berharap. Berharap pemuda di hadapanmu itu menjawab 'ya' untuk permintaanmu, juga berharap pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapmu._

_ "Apa yang kau tidak mengerti?" tanyanya bersamaan dengan berhentinya jari-jari miliknya diatas keyboard laptop. Dan tepat seperti harapanmu, kali ini tatapannya beralih menatapmu._

_ "hemm, apa yang seharusnya dokter lakukan saat dia menghadapi pasien yang menuntutnya? Apa pembelaan yang bisa dia berikan?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum menatapnya._

_ Kekasihmu itu sejenak berpikir, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab._

_ "Tergantung kasus yang terjadi diantara mereka," jawabnya singkat, seperti biasa._

_ "Kalau ada kasus pasien menuntut karena penyakitnya tidak juga sembuh padahal sudah berobat pada dokter? Apa dokter itu salah?" kau bertanya lagi, masih kelihatan bingung dengan materi baru yang saat ini sedang kau dapatkan di dalam kuliah._

_ "Sakura, di dalam ilmu hukum ada dua jenis perjanjian, dan hubungan dokter dengan pasien itu termasuk dalam jenis yang disebut Inspanning verbintenis**, jadi dalam kasus itu jelas dokter tidak salah, asal dokter itu sudah menjalankan praktiknya sesuai standar yang ditetapkan," kali ini dia berucap cukup panjang demi menjelaskan hal yang tidak kau mengerti itu. Sikapnya itu mau tidak mau membuatmu tersenyum._

_ "Kenapa tersenyum?" dia bertanya dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat, heran._

_ "Tidak! Aku hanya puas sekarang, karena penjelasanmu tadi aku sudah sedikit paham," katamu sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya._

_ Dia balas tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah laptop. Kali ini kau lebih memilih diam dan tidak menganggunya. Namun kemudian kau teringat sesuatu yang penting! Kau membuka kalender di ponselmu dan kembali tersenyum cerah. _

_10-01-2011_

_ Besok adalah tanggal 10, kau sangat ingat betul bahwa tanggal 10 Januari adalah hari dimana tepat hubungan kalian berusia 1 tahun. Itu artinya, kalian telah menghabiskan waktu bersama selama 1 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meskipun usaha untuk menjadi kekasihnya itu tidak mudah, namun kenyataannya sekarang kau berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Tentunya dengan beberapa risiko karena saat itu kau berani terang-terangan menyukai pemuda paling tampan, pintar, dan terkenal di Fakultas Kedokteran. Dan yang paling penting, dia seniormu yang 2 tahun lebih tua darimu, membuatmu tentunya memiliki banyak saingan untuk mendapatkannya. _

_ Kenangan-kenangan itu membuatmu tersenyum sendiri, mengingat betapa tidak mudah usahamu untuk mendekati kekasihmu ini. Oleh karena itu, kau sangat bahagia saat tau akhirnya hubungan kalian sudah menginjak 1 tahun. Kau berharap perasaan kekasihmu tak akan pernah berubah padamu, dan kau pun tentu berharap bahwa pemuda di sampingmu ini mengingat hari spesial untuk hubungan kalian ini. Bahkan kau berharap dia memberi sesuatu yang berbeda esok hari di hari spesial itu._

_ "Sasuke-kun, kau ingat besok tanggal berapa?" akhirnya kau kembali membuka percakapan lagi diantara kalian._

_ "Tanggal 10 Januari"._

_ "Kau ingat ada hal penting apa pada tanggal itu?" tanyamu sambil menopang dagumu diatas meja, berusaha menatap mata kekasihmu yang lagi-lagi berbicara padamu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop._

_ "Tidak, yang jelas besok kau harus tetap kuliah kan?" dia menyempatkan diri melirikmu sejenak._

_ Mendengar jawabannya itu, membuatmu kini jadi kesal dan jengkel. Kau bangkit dan tidak mau menatapnya lagi. Berkali-kali mengutuk kekasihmu itu meski hanya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin tanggal sakral itu, hari dimana akhirnya dia menjadi milikmu dan kau menjadi miliknya hingga kini begitu saja dilupakan olehnya. Kau berpikir apa hanya kau saja yang begitu antusias dan mengingat tanggal itu? Apa sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah peringatan hubungan diantara kau dan dia? Meski nanti hubungan itu sudah setahun? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun? Kau benar-benar kesal dengan kekasihmu itu. Tanpa mau tersenyum, oh bahkan menatapnya pun kau tak lagi mau. Kau menyambar tas cokelat milikmu dan segera pergi keluar dari apartemennya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi._

Kau merutuk berkali-kali dalam hati. Percakapan bodoh itu benar-benar menggangu dan menghantuimu sepanjang hari. Selama kuliah berlangsung, selama dosen memberikan penjelasan di depan ruangan, pikiranmu benar-benar tidak fokus dan akibatnya tidak ada satu pun materi yang bisa kau mengerti dan kau ingat. Padahal materi ini masih berhubungan dengan pertanyaan yang kemarin kau tanyakan pada kekasihmu. Dan seharusnya kau memperhatikan penjelasan dosen dengan benar. Jadi salahkan saja kekasihmu yang telah membuat _mood_mu berantakan hari ini.

Seperti biasa, setiap hari pasti kekasihmu itu akan menjemputmu sore hari sepulang kuliah. Karena kekasihmu itu mungkin terlalu pintar atau jenius, dia lebih sering atau bahkan selalu selesai kuliah lebih dahulu daripada kau. Akhirnya suatu hari dia memutuskan bahwa dia akan menjemputmu setiap kau pulang kuliah. Selain itu, ada satu hal yang sebenarnya membuatmu bangga padanya. Meskipun kau tahu kekasihmu itu bukan berasal dari keluarga yang biasa saja atau bahkan kekurangan, tapi dia tetap berusaha mandiri.

Ada satu hal yang setelah kau menjadi kekasihnya baru kau ketahui. Meskipun dia kelihatan cuek, atau terkesan misterius, ternyata dia memilik sisi manis dalam dirinya. Dia mengaku padamu bahwa sejak dulu dia gemar memasak terutama membuat kue. Ah, betapa manisnya hobby kekasihmu itu. Tapi sekarang, kau sedang tidak berniat untuk membicarakan kekasihmu itu. Memikirkannya saja kembali membuatmu jengkel setengah mati.

Dan sore ini, kau menunggunya. Di sebuah halte bis tempat orang-orang menunggu, kau duduk menanti kekasihmu yang menyebalkan itu datang menjemputmu. Kau melirik pergelangan tanganmu yang dilingkari jam berwarna merah muda. Pukul 5 pm, dan seharusnya kekasihmu itu sudah tiba setengah jam yang lalu. Kemanakah dia?

Drrt.. drrt..

Getaran yang berasal dari dalam tasmu sedikit membuatmu terkejut. Segera kau cari asal getaran itu, menatap layar ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kau dimana Sasuke -_kun_?" tanyamu tanpa basa basi.

"_Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu kesana,_" jawab suara di seberang sana.

Jawaban itu membuatmu terkejut. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mempermainkanmu sesuka hatinya, menambah kejengkelanmu padanya berkali-kali lipat. Seharusnya dia tahu dan peka bahwa kemarin kau kesal padanya! Dan kini dia menambah daftar kekesalanmu padanya, tepat di hari yang menurutmu istimewa ini.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau sekarang aku harus pulang sendiri?" tanyamu sedikit keras, kau tidak bisa lagi menahan emosimu padanya.

"_Kau kenapa?_" pemuda itu balik bertanya padamu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang kau utarakan sebelumnya.

"Peduli apa kau padaku," jawabmu ketus, meskipun tidak lagi menaikkan suaramu seperti tadi.

"_Aku minta kau datang ke tempat kerja sambilanku, nanti kau ku antarkan pulang. Maaf sekarang aku masih bekerja Sakura," _Sasuke menjawab tetap dengan nada lembut, tidak terpengaruh oleh jawabanmu yang ketus itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku kesana," kau menjawab setengah hati, lalu tanpa memberi salam kau menutup ponselmu, tanda mengakhiri pembicaraan antara kau dan dia di telpon.

Akhirnya kau tiba di sebuah café mungil dan indah. Menatap keindahan interior itu meski sudah berulang kali kau mengunjungi café itu, Café Akimichi. Langkahmu sempat terhenti di depan pintu café, ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Namun karena ingin segera menemui kekasihmu kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Oh hey, niatmu kali ini bukan karena rindu pada kekasihmu dan sangat ingin menatap wajahnya, coret hal itu dari alasan kenapa kau ingin buru-buru masuk ke dalam café. Niatmu kali ini yaitu ingin segera menemuinya untuk memarahinya, menumpahkan kekesalanmu padanya sejak kemarin itu. dan menurutmu, inilah saat yang tepat karena setelah itu kau berniat akan pergi dari sini, pulang ke rumah naik bis, dan meninggalkannya di café ini berharap dia merenungi kesalahannya kali ini.

Langkahmu terhenti saat kau menyadari ada sebuah sepatu pantofel hitam berhenti tepat di depanmu. Kau mendongak dan menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde jabrik berdiri tersenyum lebar sambil menatapmu.

"Halo Sakura-_chan_!" sapanya dengan suara nyaring.

"Oh hay, Naruto," kau membalas sapaan itu seadanya. Kali ini kau tidak punya _mood_ untuk meladeni obrolan tidak penting yang biasa dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu, tepatnya sahabat kekasihmu.

"Sasuke-_teme_ menunggumu di ujung meja sebelah sana, dekat jendela itu," Naruto menunjuk meja yang ternyata disana sudah diduduki oleh tentu saja kekasihku, Sasuke.

"Oke terima kasih Naruto," kau mengangguk sekilas padanya. Namun sedikit merasa heran saat menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat seperti sedang menahan senyum. Tapi kau tak begitu mau peduli. Di dalam pikiranmu, kali ini adalah segera menuju meja itu, menyiapkan beribu kata makian untuk kekasihmu yang bodoh, menyebalkan, tidak peka namun kau cintai itu, lalu pergi dari café ini!

"Sasu – " belum sempat kau selesai menyebut namanya, pemuda dengan rambut raven di hadapanmu itu telah lebih dahulu berdiri dan memotong ucapanmu.

"Sakura, maaf," ucapnya singkat, namun mampu membuatmu bingung setelahnya.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyamu benar-benar tak mengerti. Hey, apa akhirnya kekasihmu itu sadar semua kesalahannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu seperti biasa," jawabnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tapi kenapa kau mendadak sekali menyampaikannya? Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam, bagaimana kalau kau lupa menghubungiku dan membiarkanku menunggu berjam-jam? Apa kau tega?" ucapmu sambil menatapnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Karena itu aku minta maaf Sakura. Aku benar-benar lupa menghubungimu karena sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu," kau melihatnya menghela napas berat, kemudian dia menatapmu dalam.

"Aku mengerti. Masih banyak hal **penting **yang lebih kau pikirkan dibanding aku kan? Aku paham," katamu sambil mengangkat bahu, kau tidak berusaha membalas tatapan mata obsidian hitamnya yang memang selalu bisa menembus hijau zamrud milikmu itu.

Kau sangat tahu hal itu, karena itu kau tidak pernah mau menatapnya saat sedang kesal atau pun marah. Alasannya mudah, kau tidak mau begitu saja luluh dan akhirnya memaafkan kesalahan pemuda itu hanya karena kau terlalu terpesona dan terjerat oleh hitam obsidian kekasihmu. Namun kali ini tidak! Kau benar-benar ingin memberinya pelajaran karena telah berani melupakan tanggal penting hubungan kalian.

"Ya. Masih banyak hal penting yang harusku pikirkan dibanding memikirkan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba berubah galak seperti ini," katanya datar. Meskipun kekasihmu itu terkenal sangat irit berbicara, terkadang sikapnya bisa keluar jalur jika sudah menyangkut tentang kau. Mungkin menghadapimu sedikit banyak membuatnya kerepotan.

Kau kemudian mendongak menatapnya, masih dengan wajah dan perasaan kesal namun kau memilih untuk diam tanpa menjawab ucapannya tadi. Kau menganggapnya sudah sangat ..an!

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku tiba-tiba galak begini? Asal kau tahu aku sangat kesal padamu sejak kemarin Sasuke! Aku tahu kau memang cuek, tapi kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan. kau tahu kenapa kemarin aku bertanya hari ini tanggal berapa padamu? Aku pikir kau akan ingat sesuatu! Tapi ternyata aku salah! Kau terlalu tidak peka!" kau akhirnya mengucapkan semuanya sambil berteriak, membuat seisi café yang kebetulan sedang sepi itu mau tidak mau menatapmu dan kekasihmu.

"Kau memang merepotkan," katanya kemudian. Dia membuka sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat yang ternyata sejak tadi berada di meja tempat kalian berhadapan. Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk menahan dan mengendalikan emosimu, kau bahkan tidak sempat memperhatikan sekelilingmu.

"Aku menyiapkan ini untukmu, maaf membuatmu kesal dan salah paham, Sakura," katanya lagi. Dia menyodorkan kotak cokelat itu ke hadapanmu, membuatmu dengan terpaksa harus menatap isi kotak itu.

Seketika jantungmu berhenti sekejap, kau menahan napas melihat apa yang ada di hadapanmu itu. Kue cake berukuran bulat yang seluruhnya berwarna merah muda seperti warna rambut unikmu itu. Kue itu memang tidak terlalu spesial atau mewah, tapi ada hal lain yang membuatmu terkejut melihatnya. Diatas kue itu terdapat tulisan yang ditulis dengan cream berwarna merah dengan tulisan "_Happy 1__st__ year Anniversary my Sakura"._

"_Happy 1__st__ year Anniversary,_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum menatapmu.

Kau terdiam, membeku, tak sanggup melakukan apapun. Semua kekesalanmu menguap tanpa bersisa sama sekali. Digantikan rona merah yang kemudian dengan cepat menjalari seluruh wajahmu. Kau menatap kekasih di hadapanmu itu dengan wajah malu. Malu karena tuduhanmu padanya tadi ternyata salah besar, malu karena kau sudah berteriak dan memarahinya di depan banyak orang, malu karena ternyata sikap kekasihmu itu bisa seromantis ini.

"_Happy 1__st__ year Anniversary too_," akhirnya hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Kau masih terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan hal lain. Namun kau melihat kekasihmu itu menahan senyumnya sambil menatapmu. Dia meletakkan kembali kotak cokelat itu di atas meja. Dia berjalan memutari meja dan kini berdiri di sampingmu. Kau pun otomatis memutar tubuhmu dan berdiri menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa kau masih marah?" tanyannya dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan meledek! Ini semua juga salahmu," kau masih keras kepala dan tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu, mungkin karena kau terlalu malu.

"Iya aku tau," dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik kepalamu mendekat ke arahnya.

Kau kemudian tersenyum lebar, membuka kedua lenganmu dan balas merengkuh kekasihmu itu. Ternyata hari ini tak menyebalkan seperti yang kau kira. Sikap kekasihmu yang ternyata begitu manis itu menyadarkanmu satu hal. Meskipun dia terlihat seperti tidak peduli, kau tahu dan percaya dari ketidakpeduliannya itulah dia berusaha menyayangimu dengan caranya. Dan kau menyukai hal itu, kau menyukai semua cara yang dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan sayangnya padamu. Seperti apapun itu…

_ Happy 1__st__ year Anniversary my Sasuke-kun…_

* * *

><p>*<strong>PBL<strong> : yaitu singkatan dari **Program Based Learning**, ini adalah salah satu metode pembelajaran dengan kegiatan diskusi tutorial yang didampingi oleh tutor (dalam hal ini tutor biasanya adalah dosen). Pada saat PBL biasanya akan diberikan kasus / skenario yang harus diselesaikan oleh kelompok.

** **Inspanning Verbintenis** : dalam ilmu hukum, sebutan ini adalah salah satu dari dua macam jenis perjanjian. Artinya adalah suatu perjanjian antara dua orang (dalam hal ini dokter-pasien) yang dilaksanakan berdasarkan usaha yang maksimal.

Mau sedikit jelasin kalau teman-teman belum ngerti maksud penjelasan Sasuke, jadi karena hubungan dokter – pasien itu didasarkan pada sebuah **upaya** dokter menyembuhkan pasien, si dokter tidak bisa dikatakan bersalah jika dalam mengobati, pasien tidak mengalami kesembuhan. Karena dokter bekerja berdasarkan usaha yang maksimal untuk menyembuhkan pasien, namun belum tentu pasien itu sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tapi dokter bisa dikatakan bersalah jika dia mengobati pasien tidak sesuai dengan standar prosedur yang sudah ditetapkan, jika hal itu terjadi maka dokter bisa saja dituntut.

**01.40 am I finished this story.**

**Aaaaa minna, maafkan saya jika di dalam fic ini membuat kalian kebingungan. Sungguh itu karena saya juga sedang kepusingan gara-gara saya juga sedang kuliah tentang health law, seperti yang sedang dipelajari Sakura di dalam fic itu. jadi lah saya menuangkannya di sela-sela fic ini hehehe berharap kalian reader juga merasakan rasa pusing saya (?) #digeplake oke, sekian bacotannya. Mohon reviewnya yaaa reader yang baik hati ~ Arigatou..**


End file.
